


Natale al pronto soccorso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M, quarrel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gajeel e Natsu litigano anche a Natale.Scritta sentendo: Placebo - Begin The End (ALTERNATE DIRECTOR VERSION).Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 23 dicembre: NATALE ALTERNATIVO- Natale al pronto soccorso
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Ruggito del drago [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056758





	Natale al pronto soccorso

Natale al pronto soccorso

“Tutto questo è colpa tua” si lamentò Gajeel, aveva il piede ingessato.

Natsu digrignò i denti, muovendosi nel letto fino a farlo cigolare. “Se tu non mi avessi provocato non saremmo finiti!”. Delle fiamme si alzavano dalla sua bocca.

Gajeel morse con foga la testata in metallo del letto, ingoiandola infastidito.

“Mi hai rovinato il Natale!” sbraitò.

Le loro urla risuonavano per tutta l’infermeria, uscendo anche fuori.

Lisanna sospirò, massaggiandosi la fronte.

“Perdonami. Natsu è come un bambino, voleva solo giocare. Alle volte è un po’ impulsivo, ma perché a modo suo Gajeel è suo amico” sussurrò.

Levi si massaggiò il collo.

“No, guarda, vale anche per Gajeel. Loro si litigavano sempre quando erano in due gilde diverse e questo è rimasto il loro modo di dimostrarsi affetto”.

“Questo cielo non è abbastanza grande per entrambi!”. Il grido di Gajeel risuonò così forte da far tremare i vetri.

“Allora vedrò di farti precipitare!” strillò Natsu.

Entrambe le ragazze sospirarono.

“Pensi davvero che non li dimetteranno prima di questa notte?” domandò Lisanna. Si sistemò una ciocca bianco-argentea dietro l’orecchio.

< È da tutta la vita che vengo messa in imbarazzo dagli uomini della mia vita. Mio fratello non è diverso da Natsu. Però, se da una parte mi vergogno parecchio, dall’altra devo ammettere che apprezzo quella loro vitalità. Non mi fanno mai annoiare.

Preferisco questo a quello che è successo a mia sorella maggiore. Ha inghiottito la sua vera natura, la sua voglia di combattere. Ha smesso di divertirsi con Erza, si è rintanata nel ruolo della perfetta donnina di casa e questo in parte la soffoca > rifletté.

Levi scrollò le spalle sottili.

“Temo che passeremo qui la mezzanotte… Però, domani vi va di venire a festeggiare da noi?” propose.

< Ho bisogno di due vecchi amici per affrontare il discorso che devo fare a Gajeel. Devo comunicargli che aspetto due gemelli da lui.

So che ne sarà solo felice, ma non riesco a mettere a tacere le mie preoccupazioni > si disse.

Lisanna sorrise solare.

“Sarebbe una buona idea. Così potremo fargli seppellire l’ascia di guerra” propose.

“Però è meglio non proporre cose come tombola o carte. Sarebbero capaci di prendersi a pugni se uno vince e l’altro no” disse Levi. Ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo, facendo arricciare i suoi corti capelli blu.

Gli occhi azzurri di Lisanna brillarono.

“Sì. Magari potremmo veder qualche bel film natalizio. Inoltre ci potremmo scambiare i regali, te ne ho comprato uno particolarmente bello” disse Lisanna.

“Il tuo regalo l’ho comprato con le mie mani” disse Levi.

Lisanna domandò con tono concitato: “Un libro?”.

“È una sorpresa” rispose Levi. Sorrise in modo birichino e ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra. “In realtà mi sono occupata di tutti i regali. Gajeel aveva delle idee insolite, diciamo”.

“Mai come quelle di Natsu” le disse Lisanna.

Entrambe ridacchiarono.

“Allora è deciso. Passeremo un Natale insieme e sarà fantastico” disse Levi, prendendole le mani nelle proprie.

Lisanna aggiunse con tono deciso: “Li faremo andare d’accordo che lo vogliano oppure no”.


End file.
